Good Old Days
by djextinct13
Summary: A Time-Travel Soul-Bond fanfiction. As they gaze into the sunset hands intertwined coming to the end of their lives Harry and Hermione reflect upon the they're life and realize that they lived a good life even during the beginning and ending of the war but they plan on making those good old days better. Molly, Ginny, Ron bashing. I'm bad at summaries but it's a good read.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Old Days**

 **Hi guys and galls first off Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **What I wanna say is that I love ya and I free wrote this but it came out great no yelling at me please be subtle so well….. enjoy.**

Decades after the war a 174 year old Harry and Hermione lay in in the rose field meadow gazing at the sunset, knowing it's the last moments of their life. They're hands entwined, the golden band around they're wrists signifying the soul bond that revealed itself on the night that they awoken from the love potions and manipulations of Dumbledore, molly, ginny, and ron.

##FLASHBACK##

It had been 2 weeks since ron left them on the horcrux hunt, Things changed since he left. Harry and Hermione felt themselves, like they weren't being controlled, Hermione being Hermione hypothesized it was something internal so she studied the few curse breaking books she had from raiding the black's library she found a spell that would tell her what she needed to know. While harry was on watch hermione cast the spell upon herself and was appalled at what she saw, from minor love potions to jealousy potions tied to Ron Weasley, 90 percent magical block done by dumbledore as well as 1 obliviated memory by Dumbledore. She almost threw up quickly casting the spell to remove the potions and finally threw up, Harry quickly came in to help her asked what's wrong.

Gathering herself she explained what she discovered and believed he was submitted to the same. Harry wanted to kill after they got rid of the potions and magical blocks, with the power he and Hermione possessed they could make Voldemort seem like a squib.

"Is their a spell that can return obliviated memories mione" asked harry afraid of what else could they have taken from them.

"yeah hold still and breathe your gonna feel quite the rush to the head" she replied, he nodded bracing himself.

She cast the spell and the rush of memories flashed through his mind, one after the other broke through the cell that locked them away. When it was over he fell to the ground crying openly, worried Hermione started asking what was wrong kneeling down to comfort him. He stood up looking into her eyes then he crashed his lips to hers, her eyes widened then widened even more when then memories came flashing back, They're confession 3rd year after saving Sirius, They're first kiss which formed they're soul bond in fourth year, they're first time together in fifth year and finding out she's pregnant with a baby girl before Sirius died, But the most painful her forced abortion. They were mourning Sirius' death when Dumbledore walked in the medical wing recently hearing the mention of hermione's baby by ron and had to do something about it.

Dumbledore stormed in and quickly stunned harry and petrified hermione he walked over to hermione, elder wand pointed towards her womb and his voice filled the quiet room with determination, and a sight of great regret in his eyes as many tears covered his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but harry must make his sacrifice for the greater good, he won't do it if this child is born, I've tried, I've tried so hard to prevent his sacrifice so he can be truly happy" he took on a serious face while his tears ran freely "but there Is no way and he MUST die at the hands of Voldemort for the greater good. Forgive me my brilliant granddaughter" and he fired the spell destroying the baby and obliviating them.

She closed her eyes has tears fell through her eyes and kissed back full force both had the same thought pass through they're mind link 'we're gonna finish this our way'

##End FLASHBACK##

The elderly hermione spoke through the silence "I don't blame him Harry"

Harry looked over to his wife with a questioning gaze, she continued "my grandfather he was thrown into a tight spot he knew with something to live for you wouldn't have sacrificed yourself to Tom Riddle the things he's done was indeed for the greater good, but he kept things to himself which was the downfall of his plan. Remember in his journal he left for us how my mom his own daughter was stripped of her magic and knowledge of the magical world because she saved a muggle how she didn't even recognize him as well as losing his muggleborn wife to cancer. He lost trust in everyone, The strongest wizard alive felt powerless and he went down the wrong path, I forgive him."

Harry looked to be contemplating something before he nodded with a faint smile on his face "yeah I forgave him the moment I read his journal regardless of his actions I can't help but still care for him like he's my own grandfather, not evil hes a light shade of grey really. I miss him I can't help looking back in the past the good old days if you will" he replied with a smirk

Hermione had to laugh at his word "good old days right Harry" she quieted down with a pleased smile on her face "you know I wish somebody would have told me back then that someday those moments will be the good old days, you know all the love and reckless nights we won't regret saying one day our lives are gonna change and we'll miss the magic of those good old days regardless of the darkness looming in on us every once and a while there was always those good old days I wish I can go back and relive part of it enjoy being young being carefree" Harry laughed at the causing her to glare at him "Excluding homework, anyway you really don't know what you really have until it's gone you just want to rush into growing up but we wouldn't have known doing so would pile the fate of the magical world on our shoulders I just I had a restart button to go back to when we started. When we confessed when those three words exchanged between us changed our world.

I want my grandfather to pass on with a smile not pained expression, plus I want another chance to pound those three Weasleys faces in save the lives that didn't need to been taken in the war, our baby girl another chance at life, I want make those good old days even better do things our way Harry our way, no pain, no sacrificing, our way" She smiled as a happy tear trailed down her wrinkly face.

Harry smiled and kissed her softly "our way" gazing into her honey brown eyes "I love you my bushy haired bookworm"

Hermione giggled at his words " I love you Hermione" "And I love you Harry forever" the shared one last kiss before gazing at the sunset bathing in it's warmth they've achieved they're goal and they chose this perfect day to pass they slowly closed they're eyes a smile upon their faces hands intertwined and they're body glowing golden. "The good old days" was they're final words before their bodies shimmered and vanished.

##Break##

Harry and Hermione We're staring into each others eyes before the felt a rush of energy and their minds we're filled with memories and the gazed back into each others eyes before leaning into a passionate gentle kiss which engulfed them in a golden glow and wedding bells played sealing the soul bond before fading and they broke apart with a smile and leaning they're foreheads together.

Sirius who was in the middle of saying goodbye saw what happened and couldn't believe his eyes his godson kissing his best friend his saviors were Soul bonded and their has only ever been one other couple to soul bond and that was merlin and his wife he felt a surge of pride go through him his godson and this brilliant witch will do great no amazing things. He was about to speak when Harry broke the silence.

Harry who finally came out of is passionate haze kissed her again as she smiled against her lips he could only speak 2 words as he realized they're success "Our way"

Hermione realized as well and smiled "Our way my love no one will have to suffer anymore. We even managed to get that thing out of your head, nothing will break our family away from us again" she kissed him softly once again and spoke the words that will continue drive them to change everyone's fate "One day my love THIS will be one of the good old days" kissing him with every ounce of love in her as they grinned against each others lips.

So I got the idea from the song good old days by Macklemore ft. Ke$ha obviously did you cry a little I did and I'm writing the thing for heavens sake I know the whole Dumbledore being Hermione's grandfather was shocker and is hardly done in most fanfic but well It just fit for me you know it explains how she got her magic I'll be continuing sometime on weekend or next week if I have time just make sure you R/R and I'll see ya soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did…. Well I would have put harry and Hermione together because ron and hermione makes no damn sense.**

 **Hiya first things first I wanna say….wow the amount of follows I got after posting the first chapter just was crazy I wanna say thanks to my first reviewer for actually being civil giving me grammar tips I appreciate it. I was never very good in literature but whatevs I'll try, Now Here's some questions that I assume would be asked that I could provide answers to.**

 **Q: Did Harry and Hermione have more children after they received they're memories and if not why**

 **A: No, they didn't have children or should I say couldn't after the spell was cast Dumbledore slipped up in his fit of emotions and she was unable to have children, they tried everything to repair it later on and they discovered a way but by time it was too late and they were too old already working on the way to go back in time they took the "thing" because it would help with their plans**

 **Q: Do Harry and Hermione receive their abilities from the future as well**

 **A: MUHAHAHAAA *cough* sorry yes they do as well as a *gift* I'm throwing in, as in gift I mean the "thing" hahaha I like werewolves.**

 **Q: What do you plan for this story**

 **A: well what I plan for this story is what I'm or many others are deprived of In many other stories, what I don't find is many time travel fics with Harry AND Hermione I think it's weird "sometimes" when harry is like 145 and goes back to 4** **th** **year it's nerve wrecking when it pops in my head, also werewolves there is some good ones but most are one shots or they do something that throws me off like it turns from just harry and hermione to a harem and I don't dig it any way that's my plan throw my fantasy's into a story as well as yours.**

 **Mentions of Sex (I would do a lemon but only if asked)**

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Regaining their composer, Hermione looked at Harry's old watch on his wrist and gasped "Crap Harry we need to go or we aren't going to make it"

Harry nodded before turning to Sirius with a gentle smile " You need to go Sirius you need to go before someone comes, owl us when you've settled down then we'll explain everything when we can we gotta go or we'll be discovered" Harry said with urgency.

Sirius looked as though he wanted to protest until he saw the golden chain around hermione's neck then understood. With a sigh he looked at the two teens with a playful glare "Alright but I want some answers and I want them soon" his glare turned into a smile "I'll see you lovebirds soon take care pups" and with that he flew into the night it wasn't until he was out of sight did hermione finally speak up "He called us pups, do you think he knows?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think he can smell it, then again he always called me that and since we are basically married now your apart of the family, first thing I want done is to heal moony's wolf that wolfbane potion is killing them both and is the reason it's so deformed and aggressive" he replied with sadness.

Hermione nodded with a solemn look " Damn ministry's fault werewolves are able to turn at will with full control how they tricked them into taking that blasted potion I don't know but I can't watched moony and his wolf suffer like that either but we really need to go harry fudge and snape will be there any minute and the infirmary is on the other side of the castle were not going to make!" Hermione started panicking like she usually does. Harry just watched her with an amused grin which she caught and glared "what" harry walked up to her and gave her a kiss which calmed her down instantly when he pulled away he gave her a smile before his body started changing as he dropped on all fours what was once harry potter now stood a huge wolf with black fur and glowering Silver eyes (I like silver eyes). Shaking his fur he turned to hermione with amused silver eyes, Hermione averted her gaze grumbling something that sounded a lot like 'I knew that' and she started transforming as well, turning into a huge brown wolf with silver eyes. Harry walked over to her nuzzling against her, licking his cheek in response they took off so fast you can barely make out a blur when they made it to their destination they could hear fudges childish whining down the hall and bellowing of snape's robes they quickly shifted back into they're human forms and quickly entered catching a glimpse of themselves disappearing.

As soon as the closed the door Ron started blabbering confused at how the disappear and reappear out of nowhere which Hermione wordlessly and wandlessly casted a stupefy putting him to sleep instantly, realizing what she did harry replied with a quick "thanks love" and quickly hurried to their beds just in time before the door burst open with an irate Fudge and a seething Snape "Potter! I know you did it letting that criminal free" snape yelled.

"um sorry sir but I've been in here all night sure I'm glad my innocent GODFATHER escaped but accusing me of doing it is futile with out proof of me actually getting up I haven't even gotten up to use the loo yet which just reminds me how much I have to go (I actually have to go while typing brb…ok im back lol) is there anything else sir." Harry replied, Hermione had to hold back a giggle that was dying to escape her lips.

Snape and fudge grunted and left the infirmary robes bellowing in his retreat, once they left Harry looked over to Hermione and asked "do you think he charmed it to bellow like that" Hermione shrugged " I heard it's a spray he applies to it that makes it do that but causes greasy hair" they broke out laughing.

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

After being cleared to leave by Madame Pomfrey and silently enervating Ron, which the git stayed asleep they left to find moony who was in his classroom packing. Turning around he greeted them "Harry Hermione shouldn't you be at the ending feast" they looked at each and nodded before speaking up.

" uncle moony we know your leaving Hogwarts and all but we want to help you with your furry little problem before you go" Harry said. Remus looked confused, which caused Hermione to roll her eyes. " Honestly Harry you could have explained first" she said with a sigh.

"sorry love, you can explain it your better at explaining things anyway" Harry replied sheepishly. Shaking her head Hermione look over to a very confused Remus "what Harry meant was you wolf is sick which in turn is killing you and the wolf slowly when you transform your not supposed to look like well… that and it isn't supposed to be that aggressive and painful when shifting" she explained

Remus cocked his head to the side in confusion before finding his voice "but that doesn't make sense I've ran into many other werewolves and they looked exactly the same as me" he replied with a hint of interest.

Harry and Hermione tisked with a hint of anger which surprised Remus a little until Harry spoke "The ministry is responsible they passed the law were werewolves have to take that damn wolfsbane potion in order to stay in control after turning but it's just a plot to wipe them out it kills the wolf slowly making it unstable and you get that deformed looking thing you turn into now there are hardly any werewolves left but we know how to heal your wolf the perks of having a healthy wolf is turning at will, painless shifting, and full control do you agree"

Remus looked pale from what these two teens are telling him he had basically been killing himself it makes sense he reason it is called wolfs BANE after all wondering how they know all this but pushing that aside he nodded which they smiled in return.

They told him to take their hand and closed his eyes which he did as told, once ordered to open again he found them all in a misty woods. "where are we?" he asked with wonder.

"we call it wolf scape it's where you can visit your inner wolf" Hermione replied. They heard a silent whimper behind them and when they turned around Hermione wanted to cry at what she saw. A grey wolf lay there skin so thin and lifeless.

Remus realizing what it was ran to it falling to his knees and comforting it the best he could "it's okay shhhh it's okay I'm here they're gonna save us I promise" his silent comforting words calmed to wolf and nuzzled up closer, Remus who was worried to death looked over to Harry and Hermione " how can you help him?" he said with hope.

" step back" Harry said with urgency, remus complied reluctantly Harry spoke again "when one wolf in a pack get hurt or sick the other wolves tend to that wolf bringing it food and water nursing it back to health werewolves have this ability but a quicker effect ready hermione" she nodded before they both whistled. A few seconds later 2 wolves 1 black with silver eyes and 1 brown with silver eyes came out of the mist and already knowing what to do went over to the poor grey wolf and then seconds later was covered in a golden glow. Remus looked between the wolves and Harry and Hermione came to a conclusion "are you both-"he was cut off by harry "yep" deciding to just drop it turning back to the wolves noticing they were just finishing the glow grew brighter and then vanished and stood a healthy and happy wolf which ran to him and started licking his face before hopping off and disappearing into the mist with the 2 other wolves.

Once back into the classroom remus felt like he can throw a truck then a scent caught his nose that he couldn't catch before but know he knew and spoke "Alpha mates well I'll be" he smiled at the two who blushed slightly. Harry who composed himself spoke up "go find Sirius keep him company we need to go we'll explain everything in due time practice shifting while keeping you clothes saves you a lot of money, Bye moony" with that they left a smiling Remus Lupin.

Outside Hermione glanced at Harry's watch and smiled mischievously wrapping her slim arms around his neck she spoke slyly, "You know Harry we have 4 hours to spare before we board the train and I'm really looking forward to getting pregnant again" she said grinning "I mean we can Harry we are adults legally and well literally".

"Your parents are gonna kill me" he replied. Hermione started to giggle "are you kidding me Harry my parents have been wanting to be grandparents for ages I remember they sat down with me last summer asking me if I shagged you yet and if I was expecting I told them no and they CRIED saying they wanted grandbabies before they reached the age of 35" she said in an exasperated tone.

Harry blinked once then twice then spoke the magic words "Room of Requirements?" giving in to the fight against his teenage hormones.

Hermione smiled before taking his hand and sprinting towards the room of requirments.

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

3 hours and 30 minutes later a out of breath but satisfied Harry and Hermione lay naked on a damaged bed in silence. Hermione was the first to speak "I guess being a parselmouth has more perks than being hailed the heir of slytherin." She said with a giggle that caused harry to turn Weasley hair red. She rested her head on harry's kissing it softly, "so how are we playing this what's the plan for the summer?" she asked. " well first I want to be with you during your pregnancy since I already know you are because I saw you take that conceiving potion which came out of nowhere" he said with a mock glare which caused her to giggle, he continued "anyway I'll send a letter to your gramps asking to stay with you because he placed protection charms over your house to keep your family safe, we'll go to Gringotts and get the Potter and Merlin's rings so we'll be protected from love potions and unspeakable curses, tell Remus and Sirius what's going on then play it out like we- oh wait inform goblins of horcrux's so they can go collect them let things play out like we planned go to the world cup let voldeshorts plan play through once the third task begins goblins destroy horcrux's I finish off voldeshorts then bam tom goes bye bye"

"got it well let's get dressed we leave in 15 mins, I created that potion so the pregnancy is faster should give birth before the world cup" she kissed him softly before grabbing her clothes and getting dressed, harry just shrugged and followed suit.

The ride consisted of reading, talking through the mind link, and ignoring ron and ginny's advances.

When they finally arrived to the platform they exited the barrier and spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dan and Emma Granger, and the dursely's weren't all that hard to find they're like whale's among sheep. Harry noticed the mischievous look Hermione had when she spotted "what are you planning mione?" he asked. Hermione smirked and replied "let's give the three weasleys something to think about over the summer". Her smirk must be contagious because it spread across Harry's face as well "let's".

And with that he leaned down and passionately kissed Hermione (with tongue too) when they broke apart they looked around to see two grangers fist bumping and looking hopeful, Dursley's looking passive, and three weasley's seething with forced smiles whispering something along the lines of my future husband, my mudblood whore, and gonna have to use potions for ginny and ron so I can get potter money. They just smiled back and walked towards their rides once harry arrived to the Dursleys he simply said " let's go fatty's I'm not going to be staying long so lets get a move on or are you to fat to walk" seething at what the freak said they stayed silent and left the station.

Hermione walked up to her parents who looked at her with hopeful eyes, Hermione sighed " you two are the most strangest and irresponsible parents ever I'm only 14 for merlin's sake" they looked down with saddened expressions and hermione continued " now we have to buy some nappies and baby booty's a crib etc. The potion I took speeds up the pregnancy so the baby should be here before the end of summer" the two grangers looked like Christmas came early and they went home. It was when she was safe from her crazy parents who kept asking how was her first time and if harry will support her she channeled harry through the link when harry spoke first 'I heard all that your parents are weird anyway I owled your gramps says I'm allowed to take the knight bus to your house tomorrow morning so I'll be there soon love' he said 'okay harry prepare for the crazy parents' she giggled 'this year is going to be so much more fun then last'.

'I love you mione'

'I love you too harry'

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **So the pregnancy thing I just had to throw in some might not like it some will I threw it in because I was reading the story forever and I liked it no bash I just want them to be more carefree and not have a crazy Dumbledore trying to kill them not my cup of Tea I hope it doesn't bother you too too much that you be like *fuck this story* I'm gonna speed things up next chapter some more ooc hermione she's gonna be slytherin worthy and maradour worthy kinda girl good reviews or some ideas if you have you fantasies that you want to express and I'll do my best to make it work till next time.**


	3. Update this story is not dead!

Author's Note

 **I know my lovely readers you think that this story is dead but no I have been going through some stuff dealing with getting my license highschool finals and taking care of my mom since she need surgery you'd be shocked of how many stories I have stored on this laptop teen wolf, adventure time, dragon ball super, the flash, Naruto I was having writers block but I'm about to start finishing the chapter.**

 **So far it has 1,910 words im almost finished with it I really am sorry for taking so long I've just been stressed turned 16 last month so happy belated birthday to me yay anywho expect it out tonight or tomorrow**

 **peace**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Alright peoples I have RETURNED!...well okay then anyways I took a little break you know read your reviews yall making me feel all special and stuff. SO let's start with important stuff first:**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own harry potter if I did harry would have left ron the second he insulted hermione.**_

 _ **There will be time skips.. I honestly don't know how long they got to stay for summer break I could probably google it but that takes extra time that I don't feel like wasting so im going to give it 3 months until they go back to school.**_

 _ **I already have a baby name and gender sooooo yup I want to get into the good stuff as soon as possible and we already know it starts at the cup so I might want to skip some info it's gonna fit tho**_

 _ **Well that's all so ENJOY!**_

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"So how did you end up normal" harry asked. He had just arrived at the Granger Residence when he was squished in between 2 tight hugs and various questions on how Hermione was In Sex. He had finally escaped elder grangers and now Harry and Hermione where laying on her bed.

"You know I've been asking myself the same question for a long time love" Hermione replied. She shrugged it off and pulled out her planner for the day. "anyway we have to visit Gringotts to obtain inheritance, send a letter to Sirius, buy supplies for the baby, then we have the rest of the night for amazing animal sex." She finished with a smirk as she saw the faint blush on harry's cheeks.

After collecting himself they called the night bus and headed for Gringotts, when they arrived Harry walked up to a Griphook.

"hello griphook I would like to speak to director ragnok please?". It took a second for the goblin to collect himself, it was not common for a wizard to remember a goblins name nor ask a goblin to do something most wizards would demand them, this did not go unnoticed by the other goblins and all agree to treat soon to be Lord Potter with respect.

"indeed Mr. Potter right away, follow me please" Griphook announced leading them to a well decorated room when they we're greeted by the Director.

"please sit Mr. and Mrs. Potter, yes I know of your soul bond no need for questions let's just get down to it shall we" as he pulled out two small boxes. "these are the Potter rings one for you and your wife it will protect you from any sort of potions" with that Harry and Hermione slid the ring upon they're finger which flashed golden and resized to fit their fingers. "And these are merlin and his wife Jane's rings which protect you from unforgivable's and compulsion charms as well as gives you other unknown gifts" they quickly slid it upon the same finger as the Potter ring and it merged together turning into a Gold and red ring with a Phoenix that seemed to be alive. "is there anything else".

"yes actually can you get one Sirius Orion Black a trial since he never received one?" Hermione asked, Thinking this could speed things along.

"Can do Mrs. Potter I will contact Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones and schedule the trial, he should receive a letter soon" Ragnok replied already righting the letter to Amelia. "If that is all you may go".

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

After 3 hours of shopping for nappies and baby booties under a glamor so they don't have that skeeter bitch writing things, they headed home to send a letter to Sirius they made it quick and simple stating.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _we got you a trial expect a letter soon about that._

 _Your truly,_

 _Harry and Hermione_

 _p.s : Hermione's pregnant_

"their short and simple and an easy way to drop the bomb right mione…..mione?" harry looked over to the bed to find a hand cuffed naked Hermione patiently waiting on the bed, harry couldn't help but allow his jaw to drop.

Hermione smirked at his expression "close your mouth love you'll catch flies, now hurry up I was promised amazing animal sex and everyone knows Harry James Potter does not break promises" Harry mouth turned into a smirk as he cast silencing charms around the room, one things for certain it was going to be long night.

The next morning Harry awoke to find his Love in his arms naked as the day she was born snoring slightly with a little drool coming out her mouth, it was the most adorable sight he's seen so far last night got intense and kinda aggressive, you can't judge them for always having sex/making love, years of not being able to get it up anymore and not being able to do the things they know they'd love to do but can't because of they're old bodies just killed the mood. He turned his gaze to her belly which showed that the potion was indeed working you can find evidence of a baby bump there, he leaned down and place gentle kisses against her stomach causing her to moan as she stirred awake

"mmm good morning" hermione says before rolling out of bed and stretching, looking down at her baby bump she was slightly shocked, but then giggled flopping on top of Harry and kissing him senseless.

" Have you thought about baby names yet?" Harry asked after regaining his senses from the snog session. Hermione looked at him as if he was stupid, " of course I have Harry it's Sophia Lily jean Potter" she says giving that defiant look she gives practically daring him to say he disliked it.

Harry smiled softly before pecking her lips, " I love it, now come on we have lot's to do this summer and I'm sure you and your mom are dying to get baby supplies" which caused a squeal from Hermione as she ran towards the bathroom, only to return with a mischievous look " well are you going to join me or sit there doing nothing" Harry sighed before running after her.

 _ **Time Skip {See reason why I'm skipping at end of chapter}**_

Sirius was hailed innocent 2 months ago, which he was still wrapping his mind around being a free man, to add more of his confusion he learned that his Godson and The brilliant witch that helped save him turned out to be from the future. He didn't believe it at first even though the sighs where there he wasn't convinced until they showed him his death which in turn caused half a bottle of firewhiskey to disappear.

He looked up to see Harry and Hermione laying peacefully on the couch sleeping soundly, next to them a baby crib with the most adorable baby lays as small cute snoring sounds came from her 'Sophia' he thought to himself with a smile that name fit her so well. He began to smirk at what those two had planned when they visited the weasley's, no one will know of Sophia until they go to kings cross station. He gave the baby a soft kiss on the forehead before heading to his bedroom for a much needed rest.

The next morning you could hear an over protective mom giving orders, "on the fridge there is a list of times she is to be fed, do NOT over feed her or give her food just because she's crying, if anything you need help with CALL me on the watches we gave you and so help me if I come back and my baby has even a scratch on her I will rip both your dicks off and attach them to your forehead and hex you to make you think you're a fucking unicorn that can shit rainbows, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" which she received nods from Remus and Sirius. " good, okay baby girl mommy and daddy are gonna go fuck with some weasels and while we are gone I want you be on your best behavior, we'll only be gone for 2 days okay I love you very very much." giving Sophia one last kiss before walking towards the fireplace knowing Harry already headed to the burrow before her so they wouldn't get interrogated, stepping into the floo with floo powder she shouted her destination and started spinning "weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she shouted in joy she never liked heights or roller-coasters but for some reason the floo sensation was extremely enjoyable, she was still screaming in glee without even realizing she'd already arrived at the burrow earning amused and confused looks.

Regaining her composure she stood brushed herself off with a slight blush on her cheeks " Not a word, or I'll hex you into oblivion" she said calmly before walking away.

Hours of Harry and Hermione dodging Ron and Ginny it was finally dinner time, as Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen the felt their rings warm up to notify them when there was love potion nearby not that they needed it since they could literally smell it smirking they sat at the table with a wave of their hands without anyone looking they banished the potion from their meals.

Deciding to have a little fun with a plan talked over through the link, abruptly Harry and Hermione abruptly stood up dropping their forks making it cling onto the empty plate, they stared in a lustful haze facing towards Ron and Ginny who adorned smirks only to have them turn into a scowl as they turned towards each and start making out IN FRONT OF EVERRRRYONE. Hermione then jumped up wrapping her legs around Harry's waist as he carried them to the bedroom, locking and silencing the door they fell and rolled around laughing so hard you'd think they broke a rib. "ya know that was the funniest thing I have ever seen did you see the looks on their faces!"

Finally calming down they kissed goodnight before heading to the room they share with their "friends" for the busy day they had tomorrow.

The next morning they headed to the portkey station with the Diggory's, when Harry first saw Cedric he wanted to cry only gaining control when Hermione squeezed his hand whispering comforting words, When they arrived at the tent Hermione went to ready her favorite book Hogwarts: A History but in the book she was really looking at the million magical pictures that she's taken of Sophia as her mother instincts were kicking worrying if her baby was okay.

#meanwhile in #12#

A half a month old Sophia was giggling as she was experiencing her first bought of accidental magic, " Sirius GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Remus screamed as he was stuck in a Kennel. Sirius was laughing his ass off until Sophia clapped her hands and a collar and chew toy appeared around his neck and in his mouth

#Quiditch World Cup#

Hermione couldn't even think of what they could be doing to her baby girl, Harry sat down next to her peaking over her to see the book scanning it with a smile then she felt him shudder, and she knew exactly why, there at the bottom left was a picture of the crowning and Harry's eyes rolling back just before he fainted. "why would you mom even think of taking a picture of that" Harry blurted out only to earn a glare with silver eyes and a slight growl, "I take it back! I take it back" earning a sickly sweet smile.

"I am so glad we aren't hiding our relationship anymore I can finally scare Krum away, the way he was eyeing you the last time when you weren't looking I wanted hex him with everything I had" Hermione snorted at that, while harry gave her a questioning gaze. "now you see how I felt about Fleur, honestly every time she came to talk to you she was blasting her allure on you,damn veela even did it when you greeted her at the wedding, I swear when I get my hands on that wh-"

"hey guys whatcha talking about" Ron interrupted her rant before she could finish, which got Hermione royally pissed. Harry seeing Hermione about to explode jumped in "just muggle stuff Ron" both fighting the urge to roll their eyes as ron's face turns sour like the mere thought of anything muggle is disgusting.

"none of that mates c'mon we're heading to the stadium" He says cheerfully heading out of the tent. Looking at each other with an almost animalistic smirk they stood and headed for the exit "and so it begins

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Watching Ron try to jump over the ledge to get to the veela was something Harry and Hermione were definitely going to view in a pensieve later, debating if they should give him a push to uh, help him out.

The game went on as it did the last time as well as the party after, then finally the death eaters came "Fred, George grab Ginny and get everyone to the portkey!" Arthur commanded as everyone ran out of the tent, Harry and Hermione followed for a short while before pretending to get separated they ran into the woods where Hermione was giggling like a child "oh this is going to be so much fun" while Harry gave her a smirk before they started shifting into there wolf forms nuzzling together and giving a few licks before taking off.

The death eaters were having fun throwing around muggles and muggleborns when all of a sudden they were getting launched across the field by 2 very fast creatures, Lucius Malfoy was not happy as he was tackled and forced on his stomach and whatever the creature was started to pee on his 500 galleon hair. All the death eaters knowing they were out matched deapparated, just then the air became cold as a swarm of dementors began heading their way, both Harry and Hermione quickly shifted back as they grabbed each others hand as they pointed their wands to the sky and cried out in unison "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" as 2 huge wolves and 2 phoenix's appeared and started tearing through the dementors as some fled back where they came from while the others were not so lucky.

As they began walking back to near the portkey they were laughing at what they did when they heard the faint voice of Barty Crouch Jr. casting the dark mark, as a huge scull with a snake coming out of it's mouth appeared in the sky "He so stole that from Salazar Slytherin it's the same from the chamber of secrets'' Harry remarked which caused Hermione to snort before stretching, "gosh when we get home WE are taking a nice long bath with candles and flower pedals and then we are going to sleep with Sophia right in between us because I need my baby" Hermione stated which Harry nodded in agreement he missed his cute giggling baby girl.

Right on schedule Barty Crouch Sr. showed up demanding which one of them cast the dark mark when Arthur stepped in calling out the man for accusing kids, Harry feigning utter retardedness said there was someone who shouted something when the mark appeared the aurors ran off and they all headed home

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The made it onto the train early since they wanted to mind fuck everyone at the great hall, they were playing with Sophia when their attention shifted to the compartment door opening to reveal a shy Neville "h-hey guys I was wondering if I could sit wit-" He stopped when he saw the baby, he looked from Harry to Hermione to Sophia to Hermione to Harry and back at Sophia, blinked once, twice , mouth agape as silence stood for a good minute or too when he finally voiced his thoughts.

"WHAT THE FU-"


End file.
